Blondes, Spaghetti and a Little Red Head
by SketchyWords
Summary: Another Alternate ending to The Blonde Squad. "This strange creature, with her lively red hair and warm brown eyes fixed on him, was enough to make him stop breathing. And she didn't even know it." CatxRobbie Fluff


A/N: My alternate ending to **_The Blonde Squad_ **episode. I think we all can agree that it was not cool to leave the episode off with Cat's last line. Not cool Dan Schneider. I'm not even a Cabbie fan, but after that line, I felt compelled to write this. So here's how I thought the episode could've ended. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Disclaimer: Nickelodeon owns any _Victorious _****characters that may appear in this story. Most of this fiction is purely from my imagination. Please do not post it elsewhere without my express permission. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

_Songs that inspired me:_

**I THINK YOUR SWELL** by _Matt Bennett  
_**  
**

* * *

"CAT! I AM _SO_ SORRY." TORI CRIED.

She stood outside the janitor's closet her and her friends often ended up in, listening to Cat's quiet sobs. She had really hoped that that Evan guy would've changed his mind about blondes and had taken Cat for who she was. But she was beginning to realize that her plans didn't always go as planned. "Cat, please come out."

"No!" Cat's soft voice carried through.

"You shouldn't be crying over that jerk." Tori insisted. "Blonde girls aren't that special anyways."

"But you said blonde girls get free stuff and special treatment." Cat pointed out. "Like my brother."

Tori fell silent. She was prepared to say something back but she didn't know what to say. She _did_ say that blonde girls got special treatment but she didn't really mean it. Not really. She was just having fun with those dumb, blonde wigs—she never thought it'd get Cat hurt. She groaned, frustrated with the mess she'd made. "I feel _really_ bad."

"You should!"

Tori frowned. "Does that mean you hate me?"

There was a long pause before Cat cracked the door open. The small doe-eyed sweetheart barely stuck her head out but Tori could still see her face was flushed and tracked with tears.

Tori had never seen her look more wounded. (Well, other than that time she had kissed her ex-boyfriend Daniel or snapped at her when they were trying to finish up their script-writing project through wi-fi with Beck and Andre.) It seemed all Tori was capable of doing was hurt this poor girl. But still, Cat shook her head.

"I just want something bad to happen to you." She told her friend honestly, then added quickly. "Nothing serious—just something to ruin your weekend."

Tori was taken aback but it seemed pretty fair. "Well, I guess I could try." She said uneasily.

Cat nodded absently, sniffling. "I'd appreciate it." was all she said before she shut the door closed again. Tori waited to hear the return of soft sobbing before she decided it was best that she left Cat alone. "I'll just go help Andre with his bird problem." She muttered reluctantly.

"Wait!" Cat stuck her hand out, snagging onto Tori's shirt before she could get away just yet. "Can I have you're underwear, again? It's really soft and doesn't make my nose red."

Tori retrieved her undies from her locker and handed it over. "Here you go, sweetie."

"You can go now." Cat dismissed.

Behind the lockers, Robbie waited until Tori sulked off to find Andre before he came out with his acoustic guitar in hand. He was nervous. He had been more than eager to preform the song for Cat and their friends earlier, but he hadn't counted on Cat to meet some other guy. No doubt a cooler, better looking guy who couldn't have been more idiotic. To turn Cat down because she wasn't a blonde! He didn't know how lucky he was to get the chance. A chance Robbie would kill for.

So, despite his nerves, he pressed forward, daring himself to confront her, comfort her. Gripping the neck of his trusty guitar, he began strumming the chords to his new song. When the slight shaking in his hand resided, he let out a deep breath and began to sing.

_I think you're swell _  
_I think you're swell _  
_I think you're swell _  
_I think you're swell_

He paused in front of the janitor's closet, still strumming along. He wasn't sure what sort of reaction he'd get out of Cat or if she'd even like this song, but he hoped that she'd at least get a laugh out of it.

_You're the nugget in my ChickenMc,  
__The peanuts in my butter  
__Adding fiber to our diets  
__Beneficial for each other  
__You're a piece of dental floss and I am the teeth  
__You're Aretha Franklin, I'm r-e-s-p-e-c-t_

The closet door swung open a little as Cat wandered out reluctantly, cradling Tori's used up underwear against her chest. This strange creature, with her lively red hair and warm brown eyes fixed on him, was enough to make him stop breathing and she didn't even know it. She was like the sun, emitting warmth and light. Too good—too pure.

So that must've made him the scientist lucky enough to have discover her.

_You're baby giraffe and I'm and a safety ranger _  
_You're the father and ghost, I'm baby Jesus in the manger _  
_Our love spans 40 acres, filled with apple trees _  
_You're Thanksgiving, I'm the turkey _  
_You're Akeelah, I'm the bee _  
_You're a guitar, I'm the strings like a Jet ski in the water _  
_You're New York, I'm the buildings _  
_You're my mother, I'm your father __  
_

Robbie glanced up as an airy laugh escaped her, the corners of her warm pink frosted lips turned up in a warm smile.

_And I think you're swell._

"You really think so?" Cat asked softly.

He was surprised she had to ask. So he sang. He sang about Mick Jagger and _Titanic_, parades and spaghetti. He sang his heart out and she laughed with all of hers.

His fingers slowed on the strings and the melody lulled as he came to the last chorus. "_And I think you're swell . . ._" Robbie finished quietly.

Cat giggled softly, batting her dark long lashes and clicking her heels together. "You really wrote that for me, Robbie?" Robbie ducked his head a little, nodding sheepishly. "I love it!" She beamed, poking him in his belly. He couldn't help the way his heart swelled at her words.

She reached up on her tip-toes and pecked him softly on his cheek, before he could even began to collect his thoughts. He touched his cheek reverently as she pulled away. She couldn't help but laugh at his goofy smile.

Feeling invincible, Robbie stood up straighter and even held his chin up higher. "C'mon Lil' Red," He held out his elbow for her to grab onto. "Let's go finish watching that movie."

"Kay, kay!" She wrapped her hand around his arm and let him lead her back to the black box theater. "Hey, Robbie?" Cat started, her eyes lighting up brilliantly with a new thought.

"Hmm?" He hummed, contentedly.

"What if I just dye my hair blonde?"

* * *

**A/N:**_ DidYaLuvIt?_ I mean, I could've re-wrote the scene and just change the last line but this came to me and I like it better. It was fun to write. Thanks for reading and reviews are most definitely encouraged.


End file.
